Valentine's Day
by Angel-in-white-feathers
Summary: Tras la disolución de Fairy Tail, Kinana (maga de telepatía) no tuvo más remedio que mudarse y buscar un trabajo en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Su compañera, harta de verla trabajar duro día y noche, le instiga a pedirse un día libre. ¿Con quién lo pasará? ¿Y qué harán, sabiendo que el día en cuestión es 14 de febrero? Kinabra.
1. Día libre

_Toc, toc._

Dos golpes en la puerta bastaron para que Kinana se levantara como un resorte del sofá en el que estaba tranquilamente leyendo. Había sido un enorme acierto haberse pedido el día libre en el bar, pues de otro modo su relajada tarde no habría podido llevarse a cabo. En realidad, ella misma no había sido la artífice de la idea, sino su compañera Camille. Ésta se había acercado hasta ella el día anterior y le había sugerido el plan mientras Kinana aprovechaba para limpiar una de las mesas del local.

 _"Nunca has faltado al trabajo, ni un solo día" le había asegurado Camille, con una mirada suspicaz posada sobre el rostro de Kinana._

 _"Ya..."_

 _"Ni siquiera cogiste vacaciones cuando el resto de nosotros sí lo hizo", insistió._

 _"Alguien tenía que quedarse cuidando de ésto. Y a mí no me importaba en absoluto"_

 _"Eso está muy bien, pero ¿no crees que es agotador, Kinana? Por mucha dedicación y muchas ganas que le pongas al trabajo, bueno, yo al menos estaría agradecida de tener algún que otro día libre de vez en cuando"_

 _"¿Insinúas que debo hacerlo?"_

 _"Por el cielo, ¡sí! Desde luego que sí. Además, mañana es 14 de febrero, creo que sabes lo que eso significa" dijo la mujer, guiñando un ojo a la otra camarera._

 _"Sí. ¿Y qué?"_

 _"¿Cómo que 'y qué'? Pues que qué mejor ocasión que esa para tomarte un día de descanso"_

 _"Es un día como otro cualquiera" contestó Kinana, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _La camarera de mayor edad se interpuso delante de ella y la obligó a tirar el paño que la maga tenía en la mano. El trozo de tela cayó rápidamente al suelo, lanzado con fuerza._

 _"Puede que sí. Pero para una chica joven y guapa como tú no creo que lo sea. ¿No tienes a alguien especial con quien te gustaría pasar el día?"_

 _La telépata lo había pensado detenidamente. Sí que lo tenía, aunque en el fondo odiara reconocerlo. Era alguien más que especial para ella, pero no lo quería admitir delante de su compañera. Y ya hacía tiempo que no le veía, para ser sinceros._

 _"Supongo que... sí. Pero a esa persona el día de mañana le trae sin cuidado, casi tanto como a mí"_

 _"Bueno, no tenéis por qué hacer nada especial. Simplemente pasad tiempo juntos. Te mereces un día sin trabajo, Kinana. Y seguro que él lo agradece también"_

 _"En el caso de que consiga verle, dirás. Suele estar..." recapacitó Kinana, buscando una palabra lo bastante adecuada "... ocupado"._

 _"Si le importas, seguro que puede quedar contigo" la animó Camille, rodeándola con un brazo._

 _"¿Y qué hay de ti, Camille? ¿Tú no tienes a nadie con quien te gustaría celebrar el día de mañana?"_

 _La vieja camarera emitió una sonora carcajada, sincera pero algo ronca para su gusto._

 _"No te preocupes por eso, Kinana. Las mujeres como yo ya no tenemos remedio" expresó, sin apartar de ella la discreta sonrisa que permanecía en sus labios._

De forma que al final había accedido a la recomendación de su compañera y se había pedido el día libre. Para su sorpresa, hasta su jefe se había mostrado encantado de concedérselo, lo cual la había dejado completamente descolocada. Parecía que todos los que la rodeaban sentían lo mucho que necesitaba Kinana un descanso del trabajo.

Pero sus responsabilidades eran lo que conseguía despejarla de sus pensamientos, lo que impedía que la joven se abstrayese y pudiera pasarse las horas muertas recordando sus momentos de gloria y el calor que le otorgaban sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Por eso se tiraba la mayor parte del día trabajando, o leyendo, o viendo películas o series. Y cuando tenía aún más tiempo libre, se podía pasar las horas muertas tocando su amado piano. Lo que fuera para evitar que su mente trabajara en exceso. Y era precisamente esa razón la que no podía contarle a Camille o a cualquier otra persona que se preocupara por ella. Habrían tratado de animarla de otra manera, y solo habrían conseguido empeorar las cosas.

Echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla de la puerta, insegura de quién estaría al otro lado. Hacía milenios que nadie llamaba a su puerta, de modo que igual la visita que recibía no era tan agradable como ella había esperado. Pero cuando vislumbró un rostro enmarcado por mechones de pelo granate lacios y goteantes, se apresuró a quitar el pestillo y dejar pasar al visitante al interior de la casa.

-Podrías haber tardado más en abrir -se quejó, a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Kinana mientras cerraba la puerta-. No sabía que fuera estuviera lloviendo.

Cobra deslizó su mirada hasta la ventana más cercana, la del salón, para evaluar el cielo encapotado y realmente oscuro que reinaba en el exterior. Como si fuera evidente que no era muy difícil averiguar el tiempo que hacía en la ciudad de Hargeon.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esta es la primera vez que llamas para entrar -comentó la maga, acercándose hasta donde estaba el Dragon Slayer para quedar enfrente de él-. Ha sido por eso que me haya tomado mi tiempo para abrirte.

Aquello era cierto. Las veces que se presentaba en su casa, el joven siempre aparecía de improvisto en cualquier rincón de la misma. Apostillado en la puerta de su habitación, apoyado despreocupadamente en la encimera de la cocina, sentado en el sofá del comedor. Incluso alguna vez le había encontrado recostado en su propia cama, cuando se disponía a dormir plácidamente. No hace falta decir que, en esa ocasión, el sueño no había podido alcanzarla como a ella le hubiera gustado.

El Dragon Slayer se giró para mirarla a los ojos, antes de encogerse de hombros. No quería darle más importancia a un detalle como ese, insignificante.

Después se quitó la capa blanca que siempre llevaba consigo, a donde quiera que fuese, a la vez que Kinana le ofrecía ropa limpia y seca. Su vetimenta había quedado empapada sin lugar a dudas, de modo que no tenía muchas más opciones que aceptar el ofrecimiento, aunque supiera que con cualquier cosa que ella le dejara estaría completamente ridículo. Pero era preferible provocar las carcajadas de burla de la maga que permanecer con unas ropas mojadas en una casa ajena.

Cuando se hubo cambiado regresó al salón donde aguardaba Kinana. Al verle, su cara se iluminó con el sospechoso brillo de la burla, y tuvo que contener su risa al ver la cara de fastidio del mago oscuro.

-Estás divino -comentó, ocultando su boca entre sus manos. Entre sus dedos se filtró el burbujeante sonido de una carcajada.

-Al menos me vale -contestó, sin dejar que la vergüenza hiciera mella en él-. Es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta tu tamaño y tus medidas.

Kinana abrió la boca para rebatir, pero al cabo de un rato la volvió a cerrar. Tenía razón, aunque no le gustaba el modo despectivo en el que lo había dicho. No era fácil que algo de lo que tuviera en su armario le sirviera, y debía reconocer que aquella camiseta larga y ancha y esos pantalones de chándal no le quedaban mal del todo. Eran lo más decente y grande que había encontrado entre sus ropas, y aún así la camiseta estaba bastante ceñida al torso de joven y los pantalones no llegaban hasta sus tobillos, sino que se quedaban a la altura de la espinilla. Lo más humillante del asunto era que a Kinana esos pantalones le quedaban bastante grandes y largos, y tenía que arrastrarlos bajo sus pies cada vez que se los ponía, pero no le iba a dar a Cobra la satisfacción de saber este último dato. A menos que él mismo lo pudiera escuchar en su mente, en cuyo caso ya no habría manera de impedirlo.

-¿No has trabajado hoy? -se interesó el mago oscuro, tomando asiento sin pedir permiso en el sofá.

Kinana negó con la cabeza.

-Me han dado el día libre.

-¿Y eso?

-Me convencieron para tomarme un descanso. Y más en el día de hoy...

El ojo de Cobra se abrió repentinamente ante la respuesta de la joven.

-¿El día de hoy? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo?

-No, no -contestó Kinana, riendo-. Nada de eso. Es una tontería, en realidad. Hoy es 14 de febrero.

El mago siguió mirándola del mismo modo inquisitivo, como si la fecha no le dijera nada en particular. Y, por lo que ella podía ver a través de su mente, de verdad no lo hacía.

Kinana estuvo tentada de reírse de nuevo. El joven estaba reaccionando exactamente como ella pensaba que lo haría al decirle qué dia era. Posiblemente, debería estar asustada de conocerle tan bien, pero a estas alturas ya poco de lo que hiciera o le dijera Cobra la pillaría desprevenida. Tal era el grado de confianza entre ellos.

-San Valentín -explicó, esperando que el chico sí reconociera ese nombre.

Por suerte, esta vez sí lo hizo. Cobra se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, separándose de ella.

-Ah. Toda esa basura del amor y mierdas del estilo.

-Sí -accedió Kinana, imitando al Dragon Slayer y dejándose caer en la otra esquina del mueble-. Pero yo no lo he hecho por eso. Supongo que al final todas sus insistencias para que aprovechara un día sin tener que ir a trabajar han dado sus frutos y han llegado a persuadirme.

-Ya... -murmuró Cobra, como si no terminara de creerse que de verdad fuera ésa la razón- ¿Y qué has hecho entonces?

Justo después de haber formulado la pregunta se escuchó un leve " _cling_ " proveniente de la cocina, y Kinana se levantó a toda prisa del asiento, recorrió todo el salón hasta llegar a la otra estancia y abrió la puerta del horno mientras susurraba la respuesta.

-Estás a punto de saberlo.

La joven se entretuvo en la cocina durante un rato más. Su amigo no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero pudo escuchar con nítida claridad el sonido de lo que le pareció una difusión de algo. Y por el dulce olor que llegaba hasta allí supuso que se trataba de nata. Dejó que el delicioso aroma de la nata penetrara en él como si se tratara de una presencia etérea e incorpórea.

Cuando por fin escuchó el plato posarse sobre la mesa de madera, Cobra osó girar su cabeza para observar a su amiga depositar una apetitosa tarta cubierta por una espesa capa blanca, que se retorcía en forma de pétalos de rosa en todos los sitios posibles del pastel.

-Wow -dejó escapar una exclamación el joven, verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Vamos -le llamó Kinana-. ¿O es que la tarta se va a comer sola?

-Podría ser entera para ti -respondió Cobra, que a pesar de todo ya se había levantado y comenzaba a avanzar hasta la mesa.

-Tienes razón, debería ser entera para mí -proclamó, hinchando sus mejillas-. Yo me lo guiso, yo me lo como.

La joven sonrió cuando vio que el Dragon Slayer se sentaba frente a ella. No podía apartar sus ojos de la tarta, redonda y perfecta, y aquello la llenaba de ilusión. Mentiría si dijera que era la primera vez que cocinaba esa tarta: una amiga cocinera le había dado la receta y la había enseñado a prepararla, hacía ya un tiempo. Pero sí que era la primera vez que lo intentaba ella sola. Y parecía que el resultado que había obtenido merecía y mucho la pena.

Cogió el largo cuchillo que había traído hasta allí y partió el primer trozo. Sintió cómo a su acompañante se le hacía la boca agua al ver el interior del pastel, compuesto por un bizcocho rojo del color de los arándanos y atravesado por una línea gruesa aunque no demasiado de chocolate fundido. En realidad, no podía culparle: aquello tenía una pinta deliciosa, y ella había probado de primera mano una verdadera Red Velvet, cocinada por una experta en repostería. Y, con que solo estuviera una décima parte igual de buena que la de su amiga, ya estaba sencillamente genial.

De forma que depositó la porción sobre un plato pequeño y se lo tendió a un anonadado Dragon Slayer, cuyo ojo brillaba entusiasmado.

Éste no esperó ni a coger una cucharilla, y se lanzó a por el plato, pero una rápida Kinana lo retiró a tiempo antes de que el propio Cobra pudiera hincarle el diente. Éste la miró por fin, fastidiado y sorprendido.

-Cambié de planes, ¿recuerdas? -le provocó, con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara- Toda para mí.

-¡No me jo...!

Entonces ella estalló en risas. Le encantaba jugar con el temperamento de Cobra, y ahora entendía por qué a él también le gustaba hacerlo con ella. Pero a pesar de lo divertida de la situación, finalmente depositó el plato en su sitio y le cedió una cuchara, para que tuviera la decencia de comer como las personas normales.

Él la echó un último vistazo por encima del plato para cercionarse de que no se le volvía a ocurrir alguna otra estupidez y quitarle la comida de nuevo, a lo que Kinana le aseguró que esta vez no iba a retirárselo.

-Para ti, señor glotón -dijo, aún sonriendo-. Menudo ansia tienes, madre mía.


	2. Cuidados

Así, ambos comieron sus porciones en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Un silencio que fue interpretado por cada uno de diferente manera. Mientras para Kinana la falta de diálogo o de algún comentario se le antojaba agobiante e incómoda, el Dragon Slayer parecía disfrutarlo, concentrado en la comida (que duró poco en su plato) y en su agradable sabor. No se terminaron toda la tarta, aunque seguramente Cobra podría haberlo hecho, ya que repitió varias veces, exigiendo trozos cada vez de mayor tamaño. La tercera vez que el insaciable invitado se dispuso a repetir, Kinana se negó en rotundo, alegando que se iba a empachar y que podría ponerse malo.

-Los Dragon Slayers podemos comer mucho -argumentó él, diciendo algo que todo el mundo sabía que era cierto.

-Pero hasta vosotros los "superpoderosos" tenéis vuestros límites.

Ante tal objección, el joven no tuvo más remedio que dejar que la chica se llevara la tarta para guardarla, aunque Kinana le oyó refunfuñar para sus adentros, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. A pesar de que ella sabía que él era tres años mayor. Parecía que el dulce sacaba el crío que llevaba dentro, profundamente dormido. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bueno -comentó, cuando regresó a su lado-, ¿qué tal estaba?

-Aceptable.

-¡Venga ya! Yo también he comido un trozo, ¿sabes? Y estaba buenísima.

-Entonces no me preguntes si ya lo sabes.

En ese momento, el mago se levantó de la silla, dando la sensación de estar harto de esa inútil charla. Resignado, incluso.

Pero ella sabía que era una mera fachada. Algo innato en él, su amabilidad siempre había brillado por su ausencia. Y el hecho de que no la mostrara precisamente delataba que la tenía escondida, muy en el fondo.

-No me tengas rencor por privarte de más dulce -susurró, acercándose a él por detras, deslizando una mano por el brazo del chico, a la vez que tiraba con suavidad de él hacia atrás-. Podrías picarte esos bonitos colmillos blancos que tienes.

Éste accedió, regalando un resoplido al aire, y se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, Kinana descubrió que su duro caparazón comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¿Ahora quieres que crea que lo haces por mi bien?

-Lo hago -insistió, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Quién te va a cuidar mejor que yo?

El joven le dedicó una mirada punzante. Tanto o más que el cuchillo que había empleado ella para cortar el pastel.

-Sé cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé -admitió la maga, esbozando una sonrisa triste, sin llegar a clavar sus ojos verdes sobre su rostro-. Pero a mí me gusta hacerlo.

Después de aquello, la velada transcurrió sin mucho más que destacar. Kinana trató por todos los medios de comenzar temas de conversación interesantes, ya que había estado bastante tiempo sin ver a su amigo y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. Intentó que éste le desvelara qué había estado haciendo durante su ausencia, pero todo fue en vano. Ésto no la sorprendió ni un ápice, especialmente porque ya lo había intentado otras veces y siempre había obtenido el mismo resultado, materializado en un cambio radical de tema o un silencio a modo de respuesta.

Por eso, el resto de la tarde la pasaron charlando, aunque más bien fue ella la que habló, mientras Cobra la escuchaba con atención. Siempre se le había dado bien hacer de oyente, y no al contrario, de modo que adoptó la postura más cómoda que pudo en el sofá y escuchó sin rechistar la casi incesantes habladurías de la joven, que si bien era en ocasiones interesante, ella misma debía admitir que en otras podía llegar a ser algo tediosa. Así que, cada vez que él puntualizaba o añadía algún comentario, por desagradable o estúpido que le pareciera, en el fondo a Kinana le alegraba. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan a gusto con nadie, ni tan bien acompañada. Durante unas horas, se olvidó de su soledad y de su tristeza, y solamente se concentró en conversar con el joven que se hallaba a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó súbitamente el Dragon Slayer, sin dignarse a observar a la joven que tenía enfrente. Su mirada purpúrea se encontraba fija en la oscuridad que se filtraba a través de la ventana del salón y en aquellos cristales surcados por gotas de lluvia.

Kinana se sorprendió gratamente con la pregunta. Nunca antes había demostrado un interés especial por el tiempo que transcurría cuando se veían y, desde luego, ella tampoco lo hacía. Por ello supuso que en ese preciso momento, seguramente tendría algo importante que hacer, y se apresuró a remangarse la chaqueta y consultar la hora de su reloj de plata.

-Las once y media. ¿Por qué?

Como era usual, el joven no contestó a su pregunta, sino que se giró para mirarla durante un segundo, y al siguiente se estaba incorporando del asiento.

-¿Tienes prisa? ¿Te vas a algún sitio? -siguió preguntando la telépata, intrigada.

Entonces Cobra dejó escapar una disimulada risa antes de contestar, componiendo una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí -dijo, mientras se estiraba el cuello de la capa con aires de superioridad-. Y tú te vienes conmigo.


	3. Oscuridad

Estaba oscuro. _Muy_ oscuro. Nada más que un fondo negro era lo que podían apreciar los ojos de Kinana a través de la bufanda que tenía atada alrededor de la cabeza. Por supuesto, la prenda no había acabado allí por sí sola: Cobra había sido el responsable de colocársela, apretándola concienzudamente para taparle la visión. Algo en la expresión que había reinado en su cara al realizar la acción le daba muy mala espina a la maga, y había provocado un mínimo temor en ella. A pesar de las objeciones, la insistencia del joven junto con la mediana curiosidad que sentía ella habían hecho que Kinana acabara cediendo y permitiera más o menos de buen grado que el Dragon Slayer la guiara con los ojos vendados hacia no sabía muy bien dónde.

Sin embargo, que se dejara arrastrar por él a un sitio de paradero desconocido no quería decir que estuviera segura de haber tomado una decisión correcta. De hecho, cada minuto que transcurría caminando por la ciudad de noche se arrepentía más de haber accedido a aquella descabellada idea.

-¿A dónde decías que íbamos exactamente? -preguntó, la enésima vez que intentaba obtener algún tipo de información.

-No lo he dicho -contestó él, la diversión asomándose al tono de su voz. Aunque no podía verle, Kinana se imaginó la sonrisa torcida que habría acompañado a su respuesta.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir como los seres humanos normales y quitarme la venda de los ojos?

En ese momento, la mano que la agarraba de su brazo derecho, la que estaba conduciéndola a su destino, la agarró con mayor firmeza, obligándola a parar. A continuación, sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de Cobra, que se encontraba frente a ella.

-No quiero que te aprendas el camino -susurró una voz cerca de su oído, mucho más cerca de lo que habría esperado.

La maga sintió un escalofrío recorrer gran parte de su espalda, e interiormente se maldijo a sí misma por semejante reacción a sus palabras. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tenerle miedo. De verdad. Quizá fuera por la manera en la que le había susurrado la respuesta por lo que se había comportado de una manera tan ridícula y completamente inapropiada, pero aquello no era excusa para lo que había hecho.

El Dragon Slayer debió sentirlo también, porque dejó escapar una breve risa, y acto seguido reanudó la marcha, empujando a la joven de nuevo. Cogiéndola de la muñeca. La chica avanzó torpemente unos cuantos pasos, pero no por su voluntad, sino más bien por la fuerza con la que tiraba de ella el mago.

-No iremos a ningún sitio prohibido, ¿verdad? -inquirió, tratando de frenar su avance. Cada vez se fiaba menos de las intenciones de su amigo- Porque, si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que me llevaste a algún sitio hiciste que por poco acabáramos en la cárcel. De hecho, deberíamos estar encerrados.

-Técnicamente estuvimos en la cárcel -rebatió Cobra.

Aquello era completamente cierto. No hacía tanto tiempo que el mago la había arrastrado muy en contra de su voluntad hasta ERA, donde se encontraba el Consejo Mágico, y la había obligado a colaborar en la liberación de sus compañeros de gremio, los de Oración Seis. Seguía recordando con vergüenza y miedo lo ocurrido, los guardias a los que había tenido que herir, algunos severamente, además. Todas esas heridas seguían pesando sobre su conciencia, y posiblemente jamás se perdonaría lo que había hecho esa noche. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que gracias a aquella peligrosa e ilegal imprudencia, había conseguido manejar su magia de Take Over. Y eso no lo habría conseguido de no ser por él y las ilícitas actividades hacia las que la había conducido.

Kinana se habría reído del comentario ofrecido por el chico, de no sentirse algo indefensa y con tal impotencia. Así que no, aquello no terminó de sentar bien a la joven, que había comenzado a desconfiar seriamente de su guía.

-Ja, ja -respondió, derrochando un sarcasmo desbordante-. Todavía no te lo he perdonado, que lo sepas.

Leyó en la mente de Cobra lo mucho que le estaba costando resistirse a estallar en carcajadas, pero trató de ignorarlo. Por el bien de su integridad, y de su calma. Además, en una situación como esa, ella sabía a la perfección que podría salir peor parada que él. Mucho, muchísimo peor.

De modo que siguieron caminando, y Kinana ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban haciéndolo. Al notar el elevado grado de desconfianza que se cernía sobre él, el Dragon Slayer de veneno acabó musitando un escueto "Tranquila, no vas a acabar entre rejas" antes de frenar en seco delante de la joven. Ésta tuvo que parar súbitamente también, cada vez más intrigada. Tanto que sentía que, si no se quitaba la bufanda de los ojos pronto, iba a acabar poniéndose histérica. La paciencia era su punto fuerte, pero no cuando la muchacha se encontraba en un estado de estrés agudo.

-Hmm... -escuchó mascullar a Cobra, con aire dubitativo- Supongo que no hay otra opción más elegante...

Y entonces se escucharon dos fuertes sonidos, parecidos a dos latigazos, seguidos de cerca de los chasquidos metálicos de algo cayendo al suelo. Fue tal el ruido que Kinana dio un pequeño salto en el sitio, instintivamente dando un paso hacia atrás. Alejándose de su compañero.

-E-Espero que ese hayas sido tú -farfulló, en tensión. Ésta se había instalado en su garganta y en sus labios, provocando un terrible tartamudeo.

Esta vez, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, y la razón principal fue que la telépata vio en la mente del Dragon Slayer que tenía prisa. ¿Para qué? Aún lo desconocía.

-Sí, he sido yo -admitió, y de nuevo la joven se imaginó el rostro de orgullo que estaría expresando Cobra en esos instantes-. Vamos. Las hadas primero. ¿O debería decir serpientes?

Kinana le habría dedicado una mirada llena de odio de no ser porque seguía con los ojos vendados. Por lo que su mueca, lejos de resultar imponente, acabó pareciendo medianamente cómica.

Aun así, decidió obedecerle, y se adelantó a él, posando cada una de sus piernas con delicadeza sobre el suelo, como si quisiera evitar la posibilidad de caerse. Avanzó despacio y con cautela, sin perder de cerca los pasos que resonaban a su espalda. Aunque odiara admitirlo en ese momento, sentirle cerca de ella la llenaba de confianza. Y hacía decrecer su temor a lo desconocido. Inmensamente rápido, cabía añadir.

De modo que, cuando al rato de andar hacia el frente notó al joven detenerse justo detrás de ella, Kinana lo hizo también. Lejos de relajarse, aquello aumentó considerablemente sus nervios, que ya estaban a flor de piel.  
-Ya está -concluyó Cobra, a la vez que sus manos desataban el nudo que le había hecho a la bufanda y se la quitaba a Kinana-. Ya puedes mirar.


	4. Thinking out loud

Después de la monótona tarde lluviosa que se había apoderado de Hargeon, la noche se había calmado, casi a propósito. Las estrellas adornaban el hermoso cielo oscuro, con su elegante brillo irrigando la superficie del lago, creando una luz espectral. Y la luna sonreía en su forma de cuarto creciente en una curva contenta y traviesa, invitando a ambos a realizar cosas malvadas. A llevar a cabo travesuras al abrigo de la oscuridad infinita.

Eso fue lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos. Eso, y un coqueto banco de madera frente a la superficie del agua, a escasos metros de la misma, abrazado por los robustos árboles del boscaje, con sus largas ramas apuntando hacia el claro en el que se encontraban. Era todo tan increíble que, por un momento, Kinana volvió a cerrar los ojos, maravillada por los sonidos nocturnos y la presencia de la naturaleza rodeando su cuerpo.

-Es precioso -admitió, girándose hacia su amigo.

Así fue cómo desapareció su ira y sus miedos, arrastrando con ellos el malestar de la joven, encerrándolo en el cajón más profundo del armario de sus emociones.

Él curvó sus labios hacia arriba, satisfecho de su reacción.

-¿Lo tenías planeado? -preguntó Kinana, con una teoría rondando su mente.

-No -admitió Cobra, sin ningún intento por ocultarlo-. Pero puedes tomártelo como una manera de agradecer lo de la tarta.

La maga asintió, comprensiva. Por supuesto que no se trataba de nada romántico, ni por asomo. Aún así, hasta el propio mago oscuro debía admitir que el paraje que había elegido era tremendamente elegante y especial. Máxime para alguien como ella, enamorada de la belleza que ofrecía el bosque. Y él era plenamente consciente de ello, porque se mostraba contento de que ella estuviera disfrutando con las vistas.

-Y... Bueno... Esto... No se me da nada bien -habló entrecortadamente el joven, con una mano a la espalda-. Y seguramente esta no es la mejor ropa para eso, pero... Hace un año creo que te quedaste con ganas de algo así.

La telépata se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago con una mano sumergida en el agua cuando terminó de hablar. Volvió la cabeza hacia él, esta vez prestando verdadera atención hacia el Dragon Slayer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues... Que si quieres bailar -espetó, harto de su propia dubitativa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. De todas las proposiciones en las que podría haber pensado que saldrían de la boca de Cobra, ésta sería la última. O probablemente ni siquiera la habría incluido dentro de las posibilidades, puestos a decir la verdad.

-¿Quieres decir... contigo?

-Claro, joder. ¿Con quién si no? ¿Con el árbol?

La maga se rió, demostrando su buen humor. En momentos anteriores, cuando caminaba a ciegas por la ciudad, sin saber dónde pisaba, posiblemente le habría reñido por ser tan mal hablado, o bien habría ignorado su broma. Pero ese pequeño y valioso detalle que acababa de tener el mago oscuro con ella le había infundado un ánimo alegre y ligero que no iba a quitarse de encima en un tiempo.

-¿En serio me estás pidiendo esto? ¿No estaré soñando?

-Estoy seguro de que en tus sueños hago otras cosas mucho más entretenidas -aseguró, con una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios-. Así que no, no estás soñando. Y yo que tú me decidiría antes de que me arrepienta de mis palabras.

Silencio. Todo se enmudeció durante un bello e interminable instante.

-Vale -accedió finalmente Kinana, agarrando la mano que el joven tenía extendida hacia ella desde hacía unos minutos-, bailaré contigo. Pero, ¿de dónde vas a sacar la música?

-He tomado prestado ésto de tu casa -soltó, depositando rudamente su de sobra conocida lácrima de música gris sobre el viejo banco de madera-. Espero que no te importe.

-Me alegra que al menos sea mío y no lo hayas tenido que robar de alguna tienda.

El Dragon Slayer ensanchó su sonrisa y emitió una leve carcajada antes de encender el dispositivo. Kinana le conocía tremendamente bien, eso debía concedérselo.

Notas dulces y suaves como una caricia brotaron del aparato. Una melodiosa voz de tenor se escapó desde la lácrima e inundó los oídos agradecidos de la joven, que había comenzado a moverse tranquilamente al ritmo de la música. Para su sorpresa, Cobra también lo hacía igual de bien, deteniéndose a cada paso, casi meticulosamente, a la vez que también saboreaba la solidez del _tempo_. La chica no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar anonadada sus manos firmemente cogidas en un bello ángulo, a la vez que notaba la otra mano del joven en su cintura, acompañando todos sus indecisos pasos. La suya descansaba en su hombro, delicadamente apoyada, con miedo incluso. Pero no era la clase de miedo que acostumbraba a experimentar las primeras veces que había habado con él. No. Este miedo tenía su origen en romper la magia del momento que estaban compartiendo, que parecía tan frágil como el más puro cristal.

En una de las pausas, el joven aprovechó para levantar el brazo derecho y dejar que ella diera una vuelta, tan elegantemente como si estuviera vestida con un largo vestido de época, imaginando que la tela volaría sobre el húmedo césped bajo sus pies. Prácticamente escuchando el mudo susurro de su falda al ser volteada durante el giro.

Kinana estaba tan maravillada por el sencillo y lento baile que ambos se estaban marcando que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo, con una sonrisa inundando su cara. Radiante de felicidad.

Ambos siguieron de esta manera, girando lentamente, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ahora gracias a la joven, pegados el uno al otro. Aunque no se atreviera a reconocerlo, Cobra podía sentir también lo especial de ese sencillo gesto, de ese instante tan precioso e íntimo. De hecho, su ojo refulgió con una luz alegre y pacífica cuando vio el rostro de satisfacción que lucía su compañera. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero esa pequeña persona estaba cambiándole desde dentro.

Igual que había comenzado, la canción terminó, no de forma abrupta o cortante, sino con una bonita cadencia final, alargando la última nota hasta el punto de que el cantante casi se queda sin aliento. Cuando esto ocurrió, los dos siguieron balanceándose unos segundos más movidos por la inercia, embriagados por la magnífica sensación de plenitud que podía respirarse en ellos incluso a distancia.


	5. Finale

**Sé que esto llega bastante tarde. Me ha tomado bastante tiempo decidir cómo iba a terminar la historia, la verdad. Sabía qué era lo que quería que pasara, pero no llegaban las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, aquí está, está hecho. Espero que a alguien le guste.**

* * *

Entonces se escucharon las pisadas sobre el suelo húmedo del césped. Unos pasos acelerados y raudos se podían oír a escasos metros de ellos. Los sonidos de carrera iban acompañados de gritos, como los de "¿Quién anda ahí?" o "¡Eh, alto ahí! ¡Está prohibido entrar en el parque de noche!".

Kinana se separó con rapidez de su acompañante, y su primera reacción fue la de temblar del miedo. Involuntariamente contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, comprendiendo demasiado tarde lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Por su parte, Cobra no esperó a oír a los guardias acercarse más, y enganchó con firmeza la muñeca de la paralizada joven, antes de tirar de ella bruscamente.

-¡Corre!

Le hizo caso al instante. Corrió. Lo hizo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y, en algún cierto sentido, en parte así era.

A la propia maga le sorprendió lo rápido que había acatado las órdenes de Cobra. No se había parado ni un momento a pensar en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Tan solo le había obedecido ciegamente, como en los antiguos tiempos en los que formaba parte del tercer gremio oscuro más temido de todos. Pero, aunque aquello la escamara, no era tan necia de pararse en seco y dejar de avanzar, por lo que siguió corriendo, a un ritmo bastante inferior que el del Dragon Slayer. Ella hacía lo que podía, de verdad, pero seguir el paso de Cobra no era nada fácil. Al fin y al cabo, él era un experto en huidas y escapadas de última hora.

Atravesaron el parque de un extremo a otro, y sorprendentemente no tardaron más que unos cuatro minutos. Al pasar por los senderos a una velocidad vertiginosa, la joven pudo ubicarse al fin: se trataba del parque Arsen, el más bonito y grande de toda la ciudad. Sin duda, Cobra había elegido con un acertado criterio. Pero el precio que estaban a punto de pagar iba a ser demasiado caro.

Antes de lo que esperaba ya se encontraron de frente a las verjas de hierro. Eran altas y estrechas, muy cercanas unas a otras, y terminaban en punta. Una visión verdaderamente horripilante para Kinana. Ella era incapaz de trepar por ellas y saltarlas, de eso estaba segura, y esperaba que el joven entendiera su negativa. Jamás conseguiría saltar por ellas, ni siquiera aunque se lo propusiera de verdad. De modo que le miró brevemente, antes de echar un vistazo a su espalda y darse cuenta de que los agentes estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

El Dragon Slayer se giró hacia ella, y por su expresión, debió de vislumbrar lo mismo que había visto ella, ya que un segundo de pánico brilló en el iris de su ojo. Y al siguiente, invocó una ráfaga de veneno que, con dos rápidas sacudidas a la valla, acabó con su estructura, de modo que las barras cayeron hacia delante generando un estrépito. Cuando eso terminara, si es que lo hacía, no solo los buscarían por colarse en un lugar público, sino además por destrozar mobiliario urbano. _Maravilloso._

No había ni un segundo que perder. Kinana evitó mirar hacia atrás, ya que no quería que los agentes se quedaran con su cara, y reanudó la marcha unas milésimas de segundo después que Cobra. Por suerte, aquella noche la calle estaba desierta, y los fugitivos pudieron atravesarla sin que ningún coche o peatón interrumpiera su marcha. Los pies de la joven comenzaban a escocerle debido a la veloz fuga que se estaban marcando, lo que la llevó a disminuir el ritmo en contra de su voluntad. Hizo lo que pudo para ignorar el dolor que empezaba a formarse en sus talones y que ascendía progresivamente por sus gemelos, pero no fue suficiente para que el Dragon Slayer no lo notase.

-¡No te pares! -la apremió, mientras tiraba de ella con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo que la pobre por poco tropezara del impulso recibido y cayera al suelo.

 _¡Te recuerdo que esto es por tu culpa!_ señaló mentalmente Kinana. No se olvidó de dedicarle una mirada furtiva a la vez que trataba de mantener el anterior ritmo de huida.

"No te parecía tan mala idea hace tan solo unos minutos", leyó en la mente de su amigo.

 _¡Porque no sabía dónde estaba!_ se defendió la joven. _¿El parque Arsen, de todos los sitios posibles? ¿Y cargarse las vallas del recinto era también necesario?_

"Eh, que no era yo el que no quería saltar la valla. Me dirás cómo saldríamos de allí si no."

Touché. Pero Kinana no se iba a dar por vencida y, después de dedicar una mirada hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para cercionarse de que sus perseguidores aún no les alcanzaban, no se olvidó de rebatir. _Menos mal que me prometiste que no iba a acabar en la cárcel por esto._

"Y no vas a acabar en la cárcel. Deja de ser tan melodramática y ¡céntrate en correr!"

Otra vez, decidió hacer caso a lo que su compañero estaba pensando, y aceleró todo lo que pudo el paso, dedicando discretas miradas hacia atrás. Los alguaciles seguían a más de siete metros de distancia, gritando entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas las órdenes necesarias para capturarles. Y aunque ellos llevaban ventaja, si no les despistaban de algún modo, Kinana sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían alcanzándoles. O al menos a ella.

De modo que, en el siguiente giro que el Dragon Slayer efectuó hacia la derecha, la joven decidió actuar. Empleó esos escasos segundos de despiste de los alguaciles para transformarse rápidamente, extender sus membranosas alas y emprender el vuelo hacia el balcón más cercano y oculto. Por supuesto, no se olvidó de agarrar fuertemente a Cobra y arrastrarlo con ella hasta el balcón enrejado de un segundo piso, tratando de ocultarse lo máximo posible, a la vez que regresaba a la normalidad.

Al poco tiempo, los perseguidores entraron en el callejón. Era estrecho y largo, además de oscuro como la boca de un lobo, y quizá fuera por eso por lo que, al adentrarse en él, los guardias bajaron el ritmo.

Se separaron: dos inspeccionaban el fondo del callejón, avanzando con cautela, mientras los otros dos se entretenían en el comienzo de la calle, derribando montones de cajas rotas y contenedores de todo tipo. Se veía que no habían tenido una noche demasiado entretenida, porque lo cierto era que se estaban esmerando mucho en encontrarlos y darles caza. A Kinana, en el fondo, aquello le parecía de lo más lógico: no todos los días podrían ver a dos idiotas colándose en los jardines del rey. Sí, aquella extensión de terreno pertenecía al rey de Fiore, aunque no se encontrara bordeando su palacio, o incluso en la misma Crocus, capital del reino. Se trataba más bien de un espacio de conservación de especies autóctonas, que había embaucado tanto al monarca como para que éste terminara comprando dicha superficie. De modo que, aunque se encontrara lejos de su residencia, el parque pertenecía completamente al rey.

Tras unos cinco minutos de escrupuloso repaso a los recovecos de la callejuela, los guardias se rindieron y salieron con rostros llenos de desánimo hacia la calle principal del otro lado del callejón. Varios de ellos expresaron su fastidio en alto, a pesar de que tanto la joven como su compañero podían notarlo en sus mentes con extrema facilidad. Aún seguían refunfuñando a lo lejos cuando el Dragon Slayer decidió hablar.

-Eso no ha estado mal.

Un elogio corto e insuficiente, pero al menos lo era. Y Kinana no se esperaba para nada lo que acababa de oír, de modo que lo dejó pasar, no sin acabar con unos fuertes tintes rojizos adornando sus pómulos. Sin añadir más comentario que aquel, la maga les depositó en el suelo de nuevo y emprendieron la vuelta hasta su casa en completo e imposible silencio.

[…]

Por fin estaban a las puertas de su hogar. Una vez la joven pisó el felpudo de la entrada, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, como si no hubiera podido respirar con tranquilidad hasta ese preciso instante. Hasta que no había sentido la seguridad de ver las puertas de madera de su casa ante sus ojos. Aunque tras la angustiosa y trepidante carrera para tratar de despistar a los guardias, su alivio era ciertamente comprensible e infundado.

Se giró para observar al Dragon Slayer de veneno a unos metros de distancia de ella, sin poner un solo pie sobre los escalones de madera.

-En fin, ya estamos a salvo... -dejó caer Kinana, mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación al mago.

Como respuesta, el joven solo asintió con la cabeza. Era evidente que no tenía nada más que añadir, y sus talones comenzaban a girar en dirección contraria cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-Espera -habló con prisa, dando un paso adelante con la mano derecha al aire, tratando de alcanzarle. El intento no se llegó a completar, pero la llamada de atención sí dio sus frutos, porque el joven paró de voltearse y clavó sus purpúreos ojos sobre ella.

Kinana tuvo que aclararse la garganta para preparar su voz para lo que vendría a continuación. Con la tranquilidad y seguridad de su hogar, el mal trago pasado durante la huida estaba siendo poco a poco borrado de su mente, dando paso a una confusa sensación de realización.

-Yo solo... Gracias por lo del parque -acabó pronunciando, evitando de repente aguantar esa penetrante mirada que mantenía sobre ella. Al final pareció recomponerse de su timidez porque, aunque seguía sin fijar su vista sobre los ojos de su amigo, se rió hacia sus adentros-. Aunque lo de los guardias podrías habértelo ahorrado.

Cobra sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

-¡No me digas que al final le vas a coger el gustillo a la delincuencia!

-¡No! -se abalanzó sobre él, con la cara encendida de rabia. Sin saber exactamente cuándo, había bajado uno de los escalones y estaba colocada justo delante de él, y a pesar de la altura ganada, la cabeza del mago oscuro sobresalía un palmo sobre la suya.

Él se rió estridentemente, divertido ante la ira de su compañera. Su risa sirvió para devolver a la chica a un estado de calma, a la vez que se preguntaba cómo lo había conseguido.

-¿Te volveré a ver pronto? -preguntó Kinana, con un temblor en su voz de lo más indeseado. Internamente se reprochó a sí misma haber sonado así de insegura.

El Dragon Slayer se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Quién sabe -respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. Para cualquiera que no le conociera en profundidad, aquel gesto habría resultado divertido; pero la maga sí le conocía bien, y detectó la falsedad en la curva de sus labios.

-Entonces...

Y pasó lo más inesperado de todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven había abrazado a Cobra con decisión, encogiendo sus delgados brazos con cierta fuerza alrededor del cuerpo del chico. Aquello dejó anonadado al mago, que miraba a Kinana con incredulidad, pero no trató de apartarla de él en ningún momento. Es más, en cuanto se hubo recompuesto de la sorpresa, el Dragon Slayer le regaló un suspiro al aire, pero esa fue la única señal que emitió semejante al fastidio. Eso solo sirvió para que Kinana se aferrara con mayor vigorosidad a él.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada. Pero aún así... -murmuró la chica, ocultando su cara bajo la túnica de su compañero- Aún así, vuelve.

El ruego retumbó en la calle, a oscuras y desierta de cualquier rastro de vida. El aire de la madrugada era frío y húmedo, y se revolvía iracundo sobre sus cabezas. Puede que fuera el viento nocturno el que despertara de su embotamiento a Kinana, que se separó finalmente de Cobra en el instante adecuado para observar cómo éste componía una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y si no lo hago, qué?

La furia acudió de nuevo a los esmeráldicos ojos de la maga, que resplandecían con furor.

-No te lo perdonaré jamás.

 _Te odiaré_ , expresó en su subconsciente.

Eso bastó para que el joven ensanchara su sonrisa, aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Está bien -expresó finalmente, un segundo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kinana.

"Volveré".


End file.
